Magicians and heroes unite: A Percy Jackson and Kane crossover
by Adwaith
Summary: This is the book following the blood of Olympus. Everyone's semi happy. The Giant war is over. But something bigger is coming. Rated T
1. Sadie

_**Magicians and heroes unite:**_

_**A Percy Jackson and Kane crossover**_

Heroes meet Magicians.

_**Sadie**_

_**Until she saw the vibrant drawing. **__Sadie thought that nothing would scare her after defeating Apophis, and things had gone fine for the past two years. It had been two year since their last recording, two years since she saved the world._

_She got out of bed; luckily her Ba hadn't travelled, last night. Sadie thought that she heard a lot of commotion outside. But that was just regular stuff. She calmly put on her linen cloths and walked outside. The place was crowded they had a lot of recruits in the 21__st__ Nome. Almost 3oo, by now, and half of them came last year alone. Other than that we had about 10 teachers, who Amos sent from the 1__st__ Nome._

_Now that there were too many people we had to take turns eating. She saw their youngest recruit siting around on head of the table sat little Shelby. _

"_SHIII" She said her mouth full of food._

"_Hey Shelby How are thing going with our youngest and best?" I replied._

"_Fine" Shelby said already bored with the conversation._

_That's when I heard a Freeak from outside and footsteps on the roof. _

"_Coming, coming" I heard Carter cry._

_For an annoying brother he is really kind to his pets… well if you can call it that. _

_Pets, that made me worried. Usually I get message from Bast once every month. But this time… No. Well I can`t actually blame her. With Apophis gone it's been harder to talk to the Gods. The only god who talked to us often was my father, Osiris. And of course Anubis, well when Walt lets him. I was deep in thought when Carter came down._

"_Oh my Freak is getting Fatter… and Hungrier. He ate a year supply of food in under a month" He was saying, that's when he noticed me. _

"_Hey Sadie" He said._

"_Carter, my least favorite sister" I said._

"_Wait I thought that you only had one sibling… Heey, I thought we promised to be kind to each other"._

"_Sorry Carter but I just said the truth" I argued. But Walt cut me off._

"_Sorry to break up your argument but Chloe thinks that little Maddy has predicted something out of the ordinary."_

_Oh Maddy, she is just like our little oracle she joined last year when she was 6 and is really good at drawing. But the weird thing is that whatever she drew comes true._

"_Dude I sometimes forget how old your boyfriend is" Whispered Carter as we hurried to the terrace._

"_What" I asked "Anubis, I mean Walt isn`t that old._

"_No seriously he said out of the ordinary, I would have just said Weird or Mysterious or…"_

_That's when I stopped listening. Cause we reached the meeting. The strongest of our magicians were there. Shelby, Walt, Jazz, Chloe, Felix and many others._

"_We were waiting for you" Chloe said. "Ok guys Maddy here has another drawing to show us, right Maddy?"_

"_Yes" Maddy said as she showed the picture. When I saw the picture I thought that my Ba would fly of my body. It was the scariest painting ever. It was dark red and black and showed many huge people lying on the floor dead and huge shadow towering over them. _

_There was a moment of silence and then the room fell in Chaos. Everyone started shouting and screaming against their own will. I felt like doing the same thing. Fortunately Carter came to the rescue._

"_Enough" screamed Carter. "Maddy go play with your friends."_

_After our Oracle left he said "This is truly weird does anyone one know what it's about."_

_Again the room filled with silence. Finally Chloe spoke:_

"_Well it looks like blood and darkness has filled the world, and its probable caused by the person whose shadow is shown and those people dead." She paused "Correct me if I am wrong but Doesn`t that look like the Gods, just a tiny bit._

**_That was my first time writing a fanfiction. It happens after the giant war and these characters are not mine. But come on tell me how i did!_**


	2. Percy

_**At the end of blood of olympus Percy talked about going to college in new Rome. But will that happen?Thats enough chitter chatter, lets start with the story.**_

_**Percy**_

_**Percy Hated when people gave him orders**__ but Frank Zhang was an exception. For the past few weeks Percy and Annabeth had been getting certificates and reports to join college in new Rome. It had been a busy week but Annabeth was there so everything was fine._

_Now another matter was at hand: Capture the flag. The romans (including me, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank) were invited for a final game of capture the flag with the Greeks, before summer was over. And because Minerva wasn`t actually a god of strategy, Annabeth was the only strategist in our team. Those lucky Greeks, I thought._

_Now? Well we were sitting in a circle discussing our battle strategy. Me, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Reyna._

"_We have a big advantage, we have more warriors than them" Reyna said._

"_I am not so sure about that" Annabeth remarked "The hunters are visiting and they are quiet high in numbers."_

"_All right" Frank said "I and hazel will lead the defense while Percy and…"_

_That's all I heard because my mind was now in another place. It took a trip to the past. The day Gaea was destroyed, the day Leo died. I clearly remembered that day the fire, the fight, everything._

_My trip was cut short by the horn. _

"_It begins" Reyna said._

"_Ok team lets go" exclaimed Frank._

"_Yup" I said dizzily following Frank._

_That's when a hand fell on my shoulder. _

"_Where are you going seaweed brain" Annabeth asked " You are supposed to come with me and lead the offense while Reyna distract them."_

"_Yeah, I knew that, Wise girl" I said_

"_What`s wrong with you" Annabeth asked while leading our small group of men. "I mean you are always dumb but you have never been this dumb especially in a battle."_

"_Ha Ha" I whispered half smiling. "It`s just that"_

_I was cut short by the rustle of leaves in front._

"_Everyone quiet" I murmured._

_We slowly came forward and I smacked the bush with the hilt of my sword._

"_Owww" I heard a voice say. "I am not part if the game" Said Nico" Through gritted teeth. I just shadow travelled here and I was invited by an arrow whizzing by and a smack in my head." _

"_Sorry Nico" Annabeth said innocently. _

_I kept my mouth shut. I still felt uneasily next to him after he admitted that he had a crush on me before._

"_Wait" one of our soldiers said. "Did you just say that you were greeted by an arrow"_

"_Darn it" Annabeth said and silently went to looked at the clearing. I followed her. Where Reyna and her soldiers had been, now stood Thalia and her 100 hunter an arrow in each of their bows aimed at us._

"_Well the intelligent thing to do now is to surrender" said Annabeth. No one questioned her. We all dropped our weapons and moved slowly towards them. _

"_Well, well I never thought I would live to see the day when Annabeth is out of ideas" said Thalia; half smiling._

"_Who said I don't have an idea?" questioned Annabeth. As if on cue the ground began to shake. Their flag fell down from a tree. And a wave of gems came out of the ground, drowning everyone. _

"_You have gotten better at this" said Nico to Hazel. _

"_Brother" Hazel screamed. I hurried forward away from the siblings and grabbed their flag. The whole camp should be here in a few minutes._

"_Go, we will hold them back" Annabeth said to me_

_I ran all the way back fortunately I didn't encounter anything or anyone until the border._

_On the other side stood Jason Grace, holding our flag in one hand and his sword in the other. I quickly uncapped riptide._

"_Long time no see Percy" He said. We were both approximately 20 feet away from the border, 20 feet away from victory._

_I smiled "Race you to the border, Grace" I said making the water from the stream rise._

"_You are on" He said and released a wall of wind towards me._

"_My chance" I said to Jason, who was already running. I changed the water to the shape of a fist and slammed it into him._

_The fight went on both of us slowly weakening._

_Then I felt a burst of energy I called the water and made all of it carry me towards the border._

"_We win" I screamed._

"_Think again Percy" Said Jason on the other side of the border._

"_Well that's a first" said Chiron coming in his wheelchair "it's a tie"._

_That night we had our second campfire together. Two camps in one place. We were all having a wonderful time. _

"_Take care camps" he said after tonight's fireworks. The romans will leave and the Greeks will decide whether to stay year round or go home and don't forget the harpies._

_That's when I felt the climate change. Green mist filled the forest and suddenly our Oracle Rachel got up._

"_**The kings both fire and wind are captured: **_

_**The eldest creatures have risen.**_

_**To save the gods, three cultures must work together.**_

_**Their sons shall come to destroy and create Mayhem.**_

_**Only Heroes and Magicians together can win."**_

_**To defeat the eldest:"**_

_Before she fainted Rachel added:_

"_**The seven and two more must unite"**_

_**Next chapters gonna be narrated by leo**_


	3. Leo

_**At the end of blood of Olympus everyone thought that Leo died, killing Gaea. But he was revived by a potion. Then he set of to find calypso, with his friend: Festus**_

_**Leo**_

_**Leo hated his life. **__I mean, come on since his "rebirth" He has been flying around with Festus, for four weeks, trying to find his way back home. But still not everything was a disadvantage. He had calypso. The love of his life, so what would go wrong?_

_Ever since I found Calypso, we had been taking turns steering Festus back to camp half blood. But we were kind of going in circles for the first week. Then we came up on an island we didn't see. But it was inhabited._

_Calypso`s stirring brought him back to reality. Calypso was sleeping on my back. We were both hungry and exhausted._

_Now we were headed towards the horizon, trying to find a way back. That's when I saw it Land. Land at last._

_I steered Festus towards it and went full speed towards. _

"_Land Ahoy" I screamed_

_Calypso woke behind me a bit shaken._

"_Where are we?" She asked_

"_Not sure" I replied. "But look its Land."_

_Calypso glanced at it and as we got closer her eyes widened with surprise. "What is that?" she asked pointing to a factory. "What is that" she asked pointing to a windmill._

"_Hey" I said "I am the annoying one, not you." But she didn`t seem to hear me, she was amazed by the wonders of the world. _

_Well I couldn`t actually blame her anyone would be surprised if they hadn`t seen the nature for three thousand years._

_When we about 20 feet from the boundary. 20 feet from hope. The water started to shake. And a massive snake emerged from it. Great I thought, it`s not like I didn`t have enough problems already._

"_What`s that?" Asked the scared Calypso._

"_I don't know" I replied, wishing that i had Percy with me._

"_I am the sacred animal of Hermes" Said the Snake, Puffing out smoke._

"_Great, a fire breathing, talking, giant snake is just what we needed. So you are probably immune to fire you`re self". Said Leo, sarcastically._

"_I shall not let you Greeks to pass the boundary" The snake said._

"_Why Not?" Asked Leo slowly steering Festus towards the right._

"_Two cultures should not mix" said the snake. And started talking the rules and regulations._

_Two cultures? I thought as we slowly moved away from it. As the monster kept blabbering away, we sped away from it._

"_Hey" The monster said when he realized that we had tricked him._

_We went forward over the huge town. _

"_Is it following us?" I asked. Calypso`s silence and fear told me the answer._

_The snake was following us closely, breathing fire every time it was close enough. I wondered how far away from camp we were._

_The snake destroyed everything in its way, it killed many mortals. I wondered what the mortals would see._

_Then it hit us, we were starting to loose altitude. I was starting to think that we would never live through this. Then we came to an abandoned house. And two children, a boy and a girl ran out of it. The boy ran towards us, no he ran towards the snake, turned into a giant and started fighting it. _

"_Am I dreaming" I asked _

"_Probably not" said calypso _

_We started falling and we would have died if the giant boy didn't catch us. He set us down and went back to fight the snake._

_The last thing I remembered before fainting was the girls screaming tas, and a tight rope binding me._


	4. Carter

_**Carter**_

_**Carter didn't know what to make of the day. **__First he had to fight a fire breathing, snake which took away almost all his power. And now he was listening to a guy who claimed that he came back from the dead. _

_Ok… Ok… Let me start from the beginning. Today right after everyone dispersed from the meeting about the painting. I and Sadie saw something sliding quickly towards us. When it came closer, we realized that it was chasing a small dragon, with two people riding it. So I did what every other cool magician would, I ran outside, with Sadie and turned to my avatar. I firstly saved the dragon, set it down and then went to fight the snake. In the background, _

_I heard Sadie screaming "Tas" and footsteps dragging someone in. _

_When I knew that the kids were safe, I used all my power and said "Ha di" pointing at a building behind the snake. As soon as the building collapsed and the snake fell, I fainted.  
>….<em>

_When I awoke I found myself in a bed, checking on me was Jazz_

"_You are fine" She said without looking at me._

"_Ok" I grunted "Where are they"_

"_In The basement" Said Jazz "Sadie is questioning them._

"_Oh" I said and walked slowly to the elevator._

_When I reached the basement I saw Sadie with a confused face. _

"_You did what" She asked motioning me to come sit down._

"_Oh my god" said the boy bursting into fire. I know he was actually on fire he also burned the binds of the spell Tas which we thought was unbreakable. You would think that's annoying, but the worst thing was that Zia seemed to like him._

_He sighed and went back to normal_

"_We defeated Gaea you know mother of the titans, but then I died and then came back to life and went to save calypso over here" he said pointing at the girl. _

"_Now can you let us go" he asked._

"_Wait, did you say we?" I questioned_

"_Yes" said the boy "Leo the awesome who is me" Sadie slapped her head as if she had heard this many times. _

"_Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Percy." Leo ended_

"_Ok Leo" I said, A bit startled by the name Percy._

"_We are not going to let you go, but we will leave you to rest, Ok?" I asked_

_Leo murmured something but finally agreed._

"_Zia show them to the guest rooms". Sadie said._

_After they left I went and closed the door. _

"_Is he another Greek?" I asked worriedly_

"_He is certainly not a magician; no fire elemental can summon that much power without draining themselves." Replied Sadie_

"_He said Percy and… Annabeth, do you think they are the same kids…"I trailed off_

"_We met?" Sadie finished._

"_Yeah" I said._

"_Hey bro" Sadie said "You were really hurt in the fight, you could use a little rest. We will discuss this tomorrow. Don't strain yourself."_

_I didn't argue. I went to my room and slept without putting my headrest._

_Later I would learn never to do that again. _

_Yes, you guessed right. My Ba flied._

_But this time I met my old friend: Horus._

_I saw him running. He ran and jumped into the throne room. He locked the door behind him._

_He was actually panting, and from his legs I saw blood, not regular blood, golden blood._

"_Carter", he said a bit worried._

"_Horus I said if you can talk to me, does that mean that evil has again risen?" I asked hoping he would say no._

"_Yes" He sighed "She is going to capture me, but I need you to know" I heard banging on the door. _

_He gulped "I need you to know that she is going to get stronger, she is going to send the worst. And to beat her, you have to join with the Greeks." I noticed how he said Greeks sourly._

_Greeks I thought. Percy is a Greek. I shook that thought away._

"_Who is she" I asked already afraid. Anyone who can beat Horus is real trouble._

_Horus sighed and then said "She is Isfet, goddess of chaos"._

_Just as he said that the door burst open and the room got covered, with smoke. The last thing I saw before I woke up was her dark, red eyes glaring at me._


	5. Piper

_**Piper**_

_**Piper hated lies.**__ As soon as Rachel fainted, the Apollo children took her away; after a moment of silence Hazel said what was in all our minds. She said "the seven? But Leo is dead."_

"_What did she mean by three cultures must unite?" asked Frank "One is Greek the other is roman, but what about the last one?" That's when I saw them. As soon as Frank said cultures, both Percy and Annabeth had a surprised look on their face. They whispered something to each other and then slowly got up. They walked towards Chiron and said something to him. Chiron looked confused and then a look of amazement filled his face. _

"_So that's what he meant" Chiron said. He then stopped, probably because he realized that he had thought out loud. The whole camp turned towards him._

"_Uh well…"He stammered. " The fireworks are postponed to tomorrow. We will also have a meeting tomorrow morning. For now go back to your cabins, and have a rest."_

_As both the camps dispersed, I saw Chiron heading toward the big house. That didn't bother me, what bothered me was Percy and Annabeth following him. As I was wondering about that, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder._

"_Hey" Jason said._

"_Hi" I replied. I couldn't help but noticing that he was worried._

"_What is it" I asked_

"_Huh" He said _

"_What's troubling you?" I asked again_

"_Oh" he said "It`s just that, the prophecy kind of suggested that you know," He couldn't get the words out of his mouth._

"_the wind god is going to be captured" I finished._

"_Yeah" he said _

"_Jason, You know that there are dozens of wind gods, it doesn`t have to be Zeus." I said, using a bit of charm speak in my voice._

"_You know what, you`re right!" he exclaimed. "Let`s discuss that later." He slowly turned towards me. That's when I saw frank and hazel coming toward us _

"_Hey…." Frank trailed off. _

"_Hope we are not disturbing you" Hazel said._

"_No, not at all" I said, letting go of Jason`s hands and hoping that I wasn`t blushing._

"_We were talking about the prophecy and you know what?" Hazel said "I think that Leo is still alive"_

"_I think that we already established that" Jason murmured._

"_But the other thing is. That we don`t have any new kids at both camps since the last fight "Hazel continued, glaring at Jason._

"_Except for the kids that coach hedge went to fetch" added Frank. We all stared at him. "You know the ones that caused monsters to crowd Brooklyn." We looked at him blankly._

"_I thought I said that you need rest." Chiron said, coming out of nowhere. And this time Annabeth and Percy wasn`t with him._

"_But" Jason started, just to be cut off by Chiron. "No but`s" he said "off you go."_

_We dispersed Hazel and frank went to their cabins, while I and Jason went to ours. _

_On our way I asked "Did you see how tensed Chiron was back there?"._

"_Huh oh yes, got to go, good night" Jason said, again nervous, and hurried off. But something in his voice told me that he was lying. I followed him and found that he wasn`t going to Zeus's cabin. Instead he was going to Rachel`s cave…_


	6. Annabeth

_**Annabeth**_

_**Until Rachel finished the prophecy,**__ Annabeth had forgotten them. _

_But as she said the words "three cultures must unite", Annabeth had a feeling that she was talking about them. She looked towards Percy and found out, from his nervous glance, that he was also thinking the same thing. _

_Annabeth and Percy silently came to a decision. They had kept this secret long enough. They had to tell somebody. Annabeth got up, she had made up her mind, she slowly walked towards Chiron. She saw that Percy also followed without hesitation. _

_That made her slowdown a bit. Percy was her best friend, they needed each other, and would follow each other, anywhere without a moment of hesitation._

_She saw Chiron glancing at her direction, raising an eyebrow. She went, near him and whispered "we might know a bit about the prophecy…" _

_Chiron looked confused for a moment and then a look of amazement filled his face _

"_So that's what he meant" .__He then stopped, probably because he realized that he had thought out loud. The whole camp turned towards him__._

"_Uh well…"He stammered." The fireworks are postponed to tomorrow. We will also have a meeting tomorrow morning. For now go back to your cabins, and have a rest."_

_As both the camps dispersed, I saw Chiron heading toward the big house. He gestured us to follow._

_Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and shrugged. Then they followed. _

_As she left she saw Piper glaring at her._

…

_When they entered the big house, Chiron gestured them to come and sit down._

"_So" he said pouring tea in a cup, tell me all that you know._

"_Ok, before we fell into… the pit, when I went to long island to fight the crocodile, I met a kid" Percy started off_

"_He had some kind of magical powers. Like taking a curved sword and staff from just air. And he also could do stuff like exploding stuff and turning into hawks."_

"_Go on what was his name?" asked Chiron._

"_Oh, I can`t tell that" said Percy "he did some magic so that I can`t say his name out loud, without contacting him."_

"_Oh" Chiron said disappointedly "Go on then"_

"_Then a week later I met his sister" I said._

"_She had powers like him and we together fought a god who was half Egyptian and half Greek" I said._

"_So, we think that the third culture is probably Egyptian magicians" I summed up._

"_Hmm" Chiron thought_

"_what is it Chiron" I asked_

"_Oh its just that I had a friend who mentioned something about Egyptians, his name was Amos"_


	7. Amy

_**Amy  
><strong>_

**The last week was: **well in one word, it was weird. No i seriously didn't know what to make of it.

It all started on my birthday, the day i turned 13, the day i found out that she was an orphan. That day was an ordinary Saturday, but it was the day that she had become a teen. Her parents had taken the day of and they had together gone to have dinner at a restaurant.

Everything was going very well until the letter came. After having a scrumptious dinner we went home. I saw a letter in our letter box. It was addressed to my parents, so i gave it to them. Later i saw my father reading the letter and his face changing from happy to nervous. Then he made me go to bed.

"No it's only nine" I had protested. But he wouldn't listen he shoved me through the door and shut it. I started getting curious, so i did what any other curious, blonde haired girl would do, i opened the door and slowly listened to the conversation.

"Her real mother wants her back" I heard my father whisper

"What?" Asked my mother. " I thought she was dead". My father motioned her to quiet down and replied:

"It seems not, she said that she is going to send someone to come collect her tomorrow

"Should we tell her" My mother asked

"No, lets wait until tomorrow" my father said and walked slowly to his room. My mother waited for a moment in silence and then walked towards my room.

I ran and jumped into my bed as quietly as i could.

My mother opened the door and slowly came and kissed my cheek. As she left i swear i heard her sobbing.

Then, i made up my mind, i was going to run away.

...

Later i found out that running away was not as easy as it sounds. For i had no money, no food and no extra clothes.

It was torture, for the fast two days. Then i decided to end it . I slowly walked towards a stream and without a moment of hesitation jumped.

...

Then i woke up and found myself here in a dark rusty place. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then just as i was to stand up i heard two voices talking in the darkness.

"I wonder why artemis wanted her safe" said an old voice.

The other voice ignored him and asked "How much longer is it to the camp?"

"Huh," said the man "Oh, Its about a hour uphill from here. I am just waiting for her to wake-"

He was cut of by stomping sounds from outside. I heard footsteps going to the door and a creak when it was opened. I let out a scream, for thats when i realised that this was not just an old man, it was an old goat man.

"Oh great she`s awake" he muttered.

"I am coach hedge and this is Norris, son of Hermes." He said pointing to the boy next to him.

"explanations later, now we have got a monster to kill." He said. Then he grabbed a baseball bat and ran outside.

The boy gave me a smile took out a bronze sword and ran out.

...

By the time i got out the boy was to the side of the monster unconscious and his sword lay next to him. The monster was a terrifying sight. It was gigantic and had horns and an ugly face.

"Holy Hephaestus" muttered the goat-man "a Minotaur hasn't appeared this close to camp since- oh" his face filled with realizement "no wonder Artemis wanted her safe."

With that he ran towards the monster and kept hitting it bravely. But the monster swatted him aside. It then directed its attention towards me.

"take my sword" the boy, Norris said weakly.

I took it and without thinking threw it at the charging monster. I was always good at aiming.

It hit the monster between its eyes, and with a painful screech it disintegrated.

The coach got up and said "hey he was mine"

...

I never thought i would get this much attention.

After reaching the camp, a group of kids, called appollo or something came and took Norris away. Then as soon as i entered the busy camp, everyone, stopped what they were doing and stared at my head. When i looked behind the coach was doing the same thing.

I looked up and saw a big crescent moon above my head.

The first one to get un-paralysed was a hybrid horse, who i later came to know as Chiron.

He walked up to me and stammered with a bit of difficulty "H..ail Amy daughter of... Art..emis."

**How was that for an ending? And if you want chapters to be published faster, well here`s a hint my brain works faster with reviews.**


	8. Walt

_**Walt**_

_**Anubis probably loved this, **__but Walt hated it. He was given the worst job ever. He was given the job to look after the fire elemental and to try and get information from him._

_Well ok, let`s start from the morning. It was a Sunday, the days kids got to chill out and the day in which the teachers (such as himself) got free. It was the only day in the week which Walt looked forward to. But as soon as carter got up, everything changed._

_He got up shouting and screaming stuff: about Horus, Greeks, Chaos and so on. When we (Me, Zia and Sadie) got there, he was sweating a lot and shaking violently. Later when he cooled down, Carter called for an emergency meeting, to discuss about his dream. Carter refused to tell anyone about it until then, even his own sister._

_After breakfast, was when the real nightmare began. When the advanced students arrived for the meeting, Carter settled down and told us about his dream. He said that Horus contacted him, and said that Isfet was rising. He also said that Horus told him to contact the Greeks to help them._

_Later Sadie asked what was troubling us the most _

_She asked "Who is Isfet" _

_At that moment, Walt felt a weird sensation inside him. He felt my gut pulling and he instantly knew that Anubis wanted to say something _

"_Isfet is the god of chaos, she is the shadow of which you saw in the picture and she has captured Horus" I blurted out in his voice._

_Everyone stared at me in shock._

"_Ok" Carter said breaking the silence "what do we think we should do?"_

"_Well we better ask Uncle Amos about it first" Sadie suggested. "Besides he may know something about the Greeks"_

_We all nodded. Everyone knew who the Greeks were. Carter and Amy had told us after the day when Sadie was attacked by the Greek/Egyptian god._

"_Ok me, Sadie and Zia will go to our uncle, while Walt and the others will continue teaching the students." We all shook our heads in approval; after all he was the leader, sort of._

_While everyone was leaving, Carter motioned me, Sadie and Zia to stay. After everyone left he turned to me. _

"_Does Anubis know anything more about Isfet" He asked._

_I didn't feel anything, so I guessed he didn't want to say anything, at least not in front of them. _

"_No" I said, at last._

"_Well okay then we will be heading off, and Walt" Carter said "Try to get information from Leo, I think he is a Greek"_

…_.._

"_So" Walt asked "you are Greek?" They were now in the breakfast table, everyone else was either inside or outside. Leo was eating greedily while calypso watched him with amusement._

"_What makes you say that?" Asked Leo his mouth filled with food._

"_Well carter and Sadie have met, Percy and Annabeth, who you said were your friends. And at that your friends, told them that they were Greeks." He said_

_Leo`s mouth went wide with shock. "Percy never mentioned that to me" He muttered_

_Then Leo said "Yes we are Greeks there`s whole camp of us out there and all of us has a mother or father who is a Greek god."_

_Walt simply nodded at this._

"_And do you know anything of chaos or isfet" he asked after a while_

"_Well chaos is part of the Greek mythology, but you better ask Annabeth about that" replied leo. "Wait who are you guys"_

"_We are Egyptian magicians" Walt said "We all follow the paths of one of our gods and learn to channel their magic"_

_Just then a huge explosion was heard in the front. Everyone hurried out to find a huge bat flying around. "What`s that" Asked Walt tensely._

_Calypso who was quiet all the time said "You were talking about chaos right? Well this is the sacred animal of nyx, god of night and a son of chaos"_


	9. Zia

_**Zia**_

_**Zia felt sick.**__ Travelling through the duat always made her sick, but travelling through the duat in a griffin. Well that was an entirely different thing._

_She was exhausted from the journey. And now she is listening to the constant blabbering of Carter and Sadie._

"_What do you mean a huge bat is attacking the house?" carter asked as they walked towards Amos's quarters in Nome 1 _

"_Walt just send me a message, and you know Walt won`t lie" Sadie argued._

"_Yes but-" Carter started, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Amos hurrying down the corridor._

"_What are you doing here?" Amos asked hastily. "Don't you know that Nome 21 is getting attacked?"_

_Sadie looked at Carter pointedly._

_For once she was right Zia thought._

"_But uncle Amos" Carter said "we are here to talk about something important"_

"_Are you sure its more important than saving your Nome" Amps asked angrily_

"_Yes" Zia said, noticing carter hesitating "its about the Greeks._

…

"_So" Amos said as we sat in his private quarters. "You found out about them."_

"_Yes" Zia said_

"_Actually" Sadie said, glaring at zia, "We found out about them ages ago"._

_And then she began to tell the story about how she met Annabeth and how carter met a boy called Percy._

_Zia was bored. She had heard this story the day after Sadie defeated the greek-egyptian god guy._

_She thought back to that day. After Sadie came back bruised and tattered, she went straight to carter`s room._

_Even though the door was shut Zia could hear Sadie screaming._

"_You didn't tell me" She heard her say."He told her girlfriend but you didn't tell me" She screamed_

_Carter then quietened her down. But Zia could still hear him._

"_Ok… Ok I am sorry. But you didn't have to scream at me" He said._

"_no…" Sadie said "We have to tell them"_

"_You know what?" Sadie had asked _

"_I am telling them tomorrow, whether you like it or not. She said without waiting for a response._

_Then the next day they told us all about it._

_She then came back to the present…. For the room suddenly drowned in silence._

"_So you are telling me that a Greek demigod who controls fire is in our Nome…" asked Amos._

"_We are sorry we didn't tell you before" started Amy_

_But Amos cut her off- "no I am sorry" he said_

"_I too kept some things from you"_

_Then he started telling us about a long story on how he came upon a camp run by a Greek centaur_

_He said that once after battling someone he came upon a camp. He was barely conscious when he got there, he said that the last thing he remembered was a goat man coming towards him._

_Then Amos said that he drank strange golden substances, which cured all his injuries. "A few days later", he said "just before I left, the guy, Chiron asked me to meet a mummy in the top of a house. And the mummy said, in riddles that I had to meet your father. And that was the time when your father released the gods"_

"_So" Zia said "do you think that we should meet them?"_

"_Yes" Amos said, "but first don't you think we should help Walt?"_


End file.
